Beautiful Insanity
by Black Rose Crystal
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. How was she supposed to stand being in a completely different fictional world with insane parents, a talking fox and a messed up body? What do you do when the guy you like sees you as prey?
1. Waking up into a Nightmare

**Beautiful Insanity**

**Black Rose Crystal**

Chapter One: Waking up Into A Nightmare

The purity of it all made her sick.

White walls, white sheets, white furniture and even white flowers in a pretty white vase which she knocked over onto the white floor. In fact she and the crazy lady half grinning half crying in the white chair next to her bed, were the only things of color in the room. It bothered her.

"You're awake." The woman said. She looked curiously a lot like Dee's mother. She had the same facial shape, the same nose, eye shape, ears and mouth and her skin was still a warm light brown. But what was different was that her hair was auburn and her eyes were amber. She also had a lot more muscle then her mother had and was wearing a red kimono and black sandals and strangely a headband with a metal plate on it was tied around her neck.

Dee knew that headband.

"Who are you?" The African-American girl choked out, noticing that it hurt to talk and that she couldn't really feel her left arm. She could move her right arm just fine but it unnerved her that she couldn't move the other one.

"I'm your mother, Emi Kitsuneka. Don't you remember? You're Thana Kitsuneka, the eldest daughter of the Kitsuneka clan." The woman says smiling nervously. She glances towards the door as if she wanted to make a run for it or at least to alert the doctors.

The copy even sounded like her mother.

"Kitsuneka clan? What? Where am I and why can't I feel my arm?" Dee says staring up at the headband with the very familiar symbol on it. It was bothering her and it didn't help that her head was starting to hurt.

"You are in the hospital of Sunagakure in the land of Wind. This is your birth town. You were a part of the ANBU team here when you were attacked three months ago by a rouge ninja while on a mission with your team. You and your partner were badly hurt and went into a coma before your teammates found you. Your arm is paralyzed because the nerves were badly damaged in the attack."

Dee looks away from her mother's doppelganger and stares at the ceiling. Memories of her normal life flashed through her mind but were mixed with memories of being what seemed to be a ninja and she realized where she had seen the symbol the headband before. It came from the anime Naruto and the village Sunagakure was one of the hidden villages in the show.

Somehow she had been taken from her world and placed in an anime. An anime filled with violence that was usually committed by children. Her heart begins to pound and she screams as the situation slowly dawns on her, the machines she was hooked up to beeping as her heart rate quickens.

Emi calls a medic-nin and the sedate the obviously disturbed girl. Dee falls backwards against her bed as the white room and the world around her goes black.

Dee knew three things**.** That she was going crazy, that she really didn't like physical therapy, and that the medic-nin that she had to talk to about her feelings annoyed the hell out of her.

Obviously no one believed her when she said that her life, this reality, was a lie and it had taken many sessions with the medic-nin, and not to mention many drugs, to get her to say that she thought otherwise. It was mostly thanks to the pleading of her creepy-mom person, who permanently had a smile on her face, who told her that she would not be let out of the hospital until she got rid of her delusions.

Since staying in the white room that smelled of medicine and dying flowers bothered Dee, she told her medic-nin that she must have been reacting to the strange dreams she had during her time in a coma and that she now realized that she had been mistaken. A few tests later and a promise to get plenty of bed rest she was let out of the hospital and sent "home".

Dee found that she didn't like home. While her family, complete with her three younger siblings and father, looked somewhat like her family in the "real world" the fact that her parents were now ninjas and didn't look normal bothered her. And she didn't like the fact that they enjoyed training her as her physical therapy.

Supposedly her mother Emi and her father Chioke, were Jonin of Sunagakure. Her father had been born in Kumogakure but had been on a mission when he met and fell in love with Emi. They got married and moved Chioke's business of raising nin-foxes to Sunagakure, switching from normal foxes to desert Fennec nin-foxes that would survive in the heat.

Oddly enough their business went well, since nin-dogs were hard to find in the desert and the Fennec's senses helped out during surprise sandstorms during missions. Supposedly "Thana" had had a nin-fox as her partner before the attack but it had been killed by the rouge-nin.

This is why Dee was staring at a small jet black Fennec with two tails that was seated on her bed. A red ribbon was wrapped around it's neck. Supposedly the animal was supposed to be her replacement nin-fox and her welcome home gift.

Dee just thought that if she actually remembered her nin-fox that getting another one so soon after it's death would have traumatized her or something. Luckily she didn't remember an attack, though she did remember a car crash for some strange reason…

"Well aren't you a cute little freak of nature." Dee said reaching over and scratching the fennec's ears, "What's your name freak?"

"Akiiki….and I don't appreciate you calling me a freak of nature especially since I'm here to help you bitch." The fox tilts it's head at her and almost grins when the girl backs away from it in shock.

"Did you just…?" Dee starts

"Talk? Yeah I did. I can do that though only you can understand me. I'm your guardian of sorts while you're here. Pandora didn't think that you could survive on your own without one so here I am."

"Pandora…"Dee blinks, remembering the old woman who lived across from her and had a lot of (but not too many to get into trouble) cats. Her mother made her go over and read to the woman many times, and she usually got paid for her troubles. She liked the strange woman with her tales of magic and weird antics and nasty tea spiked with rum but how could she transport her into an anime?

"Magic, my dear Dee." Akiiki said, it's voice deep and gravely. Dee decides that it is a boy as she watches him groom himself.

"Magic? Well that's silly. Magic doesn't exist."

"Then how do you explain you being here? After all the world of Naruto does not exist either my dear. You see Pandora thought it would be interesting to see how well you would survive in this dimension since you didn't seem all that happy in your own. So she caused a little accident to allow your spirit to be sent here." The fox says watching the girl cross her bedroom and sit beside him.

"The car accident…"

Akiiki nods, "Don't worry your normal body is fine and resting peacefully in reality. You just exist here now as well."

Dee touches her lame left arm and shivers remembering her car swerving and hitting a tree. She had left Pandora's house to go to a party and something ran into the road. She swerves to dodge it and bam, her mustang is rammed into a tree and she's slowly losing consciousness with glass in her face and her left arm twisted unnaturally.

"I don't think my body would be fine after that…"She mumbles softly wishing she could feel her fingertips on her skin but failing.

"Well you are alive and that is what matters. She didn't mean for you to get hurt so badly but if she hadn't of intervened you probably would have died. This way you can still live while your normal body heals." Akiiki says nuzzling her leg before hopping into her lap.

"So what do I need to know to be in this dimension? Any rules?"

"Well you've seen the show. Don't reveal anything that might not have happened yet. Pretend you don't know anything here. Basically don't be a Mary Sue. Your mind has been altered so you know how to fight here and you have memories of being here. In fact Pandora might have removed some of your memories of the anime so you don't end up breaking the dimension traveling rules and bending reality more than it needs to be bent."

Dee blinks, "I'm going to pretend like that made sense. Okay I got it don't be insanely perfect and don't fuck shit up. That sounds simple. So tell me about my life here. I've only been here for a week and I'm already confused."

"You're Thana Kitsuneka like your mother said. You are an ANBU who uses Tai-jutsu and an animal partner which combines it's chakra with yours. You were attacked by a rouge ninja a few months ago. You're teammates captured him but not before you were badly wounded while fighting him and were knocked unconscious by him. Your nin-fox Salla was killed by the ninja during the battle as well. As for before that you worked for the Kazekage and were on friendly terms with him and his siblings."

"Gaara? You mean the crazy dude with the red hair and the evil demon and the sand of doom? That Gaara? I'm friends with him?"

Akiiki nods, "You made friends with his sister Temari first as you are only a few years older than her. In fact after the attack on Konohagakure you started to talk to Gaara more and he is the one who appointed you and your to ANBU since you became closer to him."

"Did I participate in the attack on Konoha?"

"No you had already been promoted to Chunin years before and was already at the rank of Jonin and had gone on a mission with your teammates in your father's old village."

"Cool. So other than being an ANBU what do I do here? Suna seems boring…"

"Well you work with your parents training nin-foxes, go on missions, hang out with your friends and sometimes Kankuro and you work at the dance studio that your aunt owns here."

Dee blinks, "I can dance? No I can't. I'm horrible at dancing."

"Actually it's one of the things you actually do well here and you incorporate it into your Taijutsu style of fighting. In fact you work with Kankuro at the theatre a lot and you teach dancing to the kids at your aunt's studio."

"Awesome. Anything else?"

Akiiki smiles a little, "No that's all I can tell you right now. Everything else you have to find out for yourself. Though I should warn you, you will see people who look like people from your reality here…"

"Like my family?" Dee asks interrupting.

"Yes. They are shadows of your old life placed here to help you cope. It would be best if you didn't mention Naruto being a show or your old reality to them. They are going to think you are crazy. However they at least will know you here so you will have people to talk too."

"Okay. And I have you right?" Dee lays back on the bed and Akiiki jumps on to her stomach and curls up there.

"Yes you have me."


	2. Meaning

Chapter Two: Meaning

"Come out Thana. You need to train."

Dee stares at the door across from her, waiting for the not-mother to burst in and drag her to the training grounds. She would probably in list the not-dad to help, him pleading for her to train with the family, to get better until the not-mother finally decided to break the door down and drag "Thana" out by her legs.

Dee noticed that the not-parents would not touch her left arm, hell the only time they touched her at all was when they were training together. That meant beating her into the ground then happily explaining what she did wrong with their creepy smiles plastered onto their faces. She hated them, the happy fake family with in their happy little home, with their happy little children and their happy little jobs. She wanted to tell them that they were fucking ninjas, that they killed people, that they could be killed any time and that they were training their children to kill for fuck's sake.

But she couldn't. That would break the rules.

So she hid in the dark closet of the room that was not hers, tracing the scars that was on the body that wasn't hers and waiting to be reminded that she too was a murderer. She thought it was quite ironic that her name meant Death here, since most of the memories that the body she now resided in had were memories of death. Sure she had times where she was hanging out with friends and happily talking to the not-family but the ones that stuck out in Dee's mind were of blood and using Nin-Jutsu to end a person's life quickly, the cold white fox mask that hid her face hiding all emotions and making her almost inhuman.

Dee usually popped a few of the pills that the medic-nin gave her and let herself become numb to the nightmares and the pain to keep herself from remembering the life that wasn't really hers.

She clinches her fists, wincing when she notices that her palms were bleeding from where her nails, though she would actually call them claws, cut into her skin. Dee didn't know if she hated her body or was amazed by it most of the time. She liked her sharp nails and teeth, the things that marked her as a child of the Kitsuneka, they could deadly if used correctly but they also reminded her of an animal, violent and caged, that wanted to get out. None of her family listened when she said that the nin-foxes they raised would never be fully tamed, and that they themselves were animalistic and wild. So she just hid in her closet and scratched at the walls, remembering times when her claws sank through another person's flesh and left their mark.

No matter how insane she felt in this new place, now matter how awkward her new body was with it's long hair and toned form, very unlike Dee's old body, she still waited for something to happen that would make it all worthwhile. Something to give the insanity some meaning. But that hadn't happened yet.

Dee's closet door open and the girl winces when the light of her bed room hits her face. The copy of her youngest brother smiles at her and crawls into the closet with her holding a flash light and a stuffed teddy bear.

He, Java, closes the door and turns on his flashlight and turns it towards her, "Thana-chan why are you hiding in here?"

Dee shrugs, pushing the flashlight away and not looking at the creepy look alike of her brother, "I'm resting."

"You're hiding. Why? You used to love training with Mama and Papa. You were a good ninja and you even got a higher rank then they did." Java pulls on the sleeve of her pajama top, "Are you scared of dying again?"

Dee blinks at the boy, her eyes meeting his bright amber ones, "I didn't die Java. I was just …sleeping."

"That's what everyone says when someone dies sis, don't you know that? You slept for so long that Aunt Mira and Jin and Bianca all thought you weren't gonna wake up but they didn't tell Mama and Papa that. I believed you were gonna wake up though, you might sleep for a long time but you always wake up to come play with me and Akiiki and Salla."

Dee falls silent when the three year old hugs her.

"You have to get stronger so you won't die again okay. Please? I don't want you to die again and neither do Jin and Bianca. We missed you." Java says referring to his older brother and sister.

"I promise I'll try to get stronger Ja." Dee says ruffling the kids hair.

"Then why are you hiding in here? Mama wants you to train now. You can't work for the kage while hiding in your closet…plus it's creepy in here…"Java shivers a little and Dee laughs.

"Its not so bad…the rest of the house is creepier…but you're right Java I can't protect Kazekage-sama and Suna in my closet even if I am healing. You go tell mom I was resting and will be there in a second okay?"

Java nods and grabs his flashlight and teddy bear and runs out of the closet, yelling for their mom the whole way.

Dee sighs and leans back against the closet wall, tracing the symbol of the Kitsuneka clan that marked her skin, a black kitsune tattoo that stretched across her left hip.

"I suppose I might as well do some good in this family while I'm here…even if my parents are total creepers…" she shakes her head and crawls out of the closet, picking up the curled up Akiiki off of her bed when she stands.

"Come on guardian. Let's learn this ninja crap."


	3. New Problems

Chapter Three: New Problems

Dee stares at herself in the full length mirror hanging on her closet door and shifts uncomfortably at her new appearance. A girl with brown skin and long black hair that was highlighted with auburn stared back at her. It wasn't the body she was used to.

What she hated most about her new body were the scars. She knew she was going to have them but she didn't realize that she would have so many. Small ones lined her legs while large ones marred her back and arms. The most prominent one ran right down her chest, over her heart and she knew she had gotten that one during the attack. She didn't want to know why the rouge ninja had attacked her there and what had actually happened during and after the fight but it was the one that had her attention, it was there her fingers traced while she was laying in bed at night or standing in the shower and she hated it.

"You need to get dressed your teammates are coming soon." Her mother says snapping her out of her daydream as she walks into the room and places a folded pile of clothing on her bed.

"Oh. Yeah. Thank you." Dee says turning around and smiling at the woman.

"It's not that noticeable you know….you're still pretty." Emi says smiling slightly, her own Nin-fox Jamila sitting on her shoulder and looking at Dee.

Dee nods, "If you say so…"

"Your future husband will think you are." Emi winks at her and the girl blinks.

"Future husband? I think it will be a while till that happens. I'm only twenty Mom."

"hmm….yes well you get dressed now. We'll talk later." Emi walks out of the room leaving Dee to wonder what she was talking about.

"Don't worry about it." Akiiki says nudging her clothes with his nose, "Get dressed. She even cleaned your mask too."

Dee walks over to the bed and stares at her clothing. There was a short sleeved green top that had a pair of matching kimono like sleeves that were not connected to it. and a pair of tight black pants were with it. A pair of black boot like sandals went with it. On top of the pile of clothing was a white fox mask with green markings on the face, a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves, and a headband with green cloth.

"That's what I wear? It's girly."

"Well you usually wear your ANBU uniform but it seems like your mother wants you to look different today. Just put it on and stop complaining."

Dee does as the fox says and puts on the clothing over her black bra (which she wore a fishnet top over)and her underwear, tying her headband tightly to her left thigh. She stares at the ANBU mask and traces the eye markings, memories of her wearing the mask and killing other ninjas flooding her mind.

"You look nice Thana." A voice says and Dee jumps grabbing a shuriken from her dresser and flinging it towards the intruder. The stranger catches it with two fingers and smiles.

"You're jumpy today. Your mom said you were having trouble remembering people. It's me your teammate Kayvan." The boy says.

Kayvan was a tall muscular boy with shoulder length black hair with blond streaks in his bangs. His skin was tan and his eyes were strange, the right one amber and the left one dark green. He wore a pair of black pants, a tight red shirt that was slightly ripped over fishnet and the black sandals. His ANBU mask was a cat's head and was in his hand and his headband was wrapped around his neck. His other hand was behind his back.

Dee remembers Akiiki telling her of her teammates Kayvan and Marcel (who was her old friend Chad in this dimension) a few days ago. Marcel was the healer of the group who specialized in both genjutsu and medical jutsu. Kayvan was more suited with nin jutsu and supposedly had a Kekkei Genkai.

Dee nods, "Sorry I'm a little jumpy. Couldn't you have gone through the front door like a normal person?"

"Nope. Marcel wanted to talk to your mom and I wanted to see you first. I'm sorry we couldn't visit you in the hospital that much. You were unconscious when we did visit you and Gaara had us on missions when you were in therapy," Kayvan smiles sheepishly and holds out a small bouquet of flowers, "We got you these though."

"Thank you Kayvan." Dee smiles slightly and Kayvan grins back.

"Um yeah. Lets go. The Kazekage and his siblings are already worried. We don't want to keep them waiting cause I'm sure Baki will chew us out if we are even later. Not to mention Marcel will be freaking out cause we're late."

Dee laughs and picks up Akiiki, who curls up on her head, "We wouldn't want that to happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes later, Dee, Kayvan, and Marcel are all standing in the Kazekage's office being lectured by Baki.

"I don't care if she has been in the hospital, the Kazekage should not be kept waiting." The older man says frowning at the three ANBU.

Marcel frowns, fidgeting with his headband, "Are you done sir? The Kazekage isn't even in here at the moment and neither are his siblings so I doubt it matters that we are a little late."

Dee snorts looking at her teammate. He might of looked a lot like Chad but he acted more like the typical slacking teenager in front of Baki.

Marcel had short red hair that was braided back into cornrows, golden eyes, and brown skin. He wore a yellow shirt that had one long left sleeve and short right one that was worn over a fishnet top and black pants. His shoes were black sandals and he wore his headband, with a yellow cloth, on the upper part of his right arm. His mask which was worn on the side of his head was shaped like a dog's head with yellow markings.

"Why you little snot…I can have you fired…"

"That won't be necessary Baki. All that matters is that they are here." A deep yet soft voice says and Dee looks over her shoulder to see a redhead in tan and blue robes walk into the room with a blond girl in black and a boy with face paint and a black outfit walking behind him.

Kazekage Gaara stops beside Dee, "It is good to see you well again Dee-chan."

Dee blushes slightly and nods, "Ah. Thank you Kazekage-sama."

She swore she heard Akiiki laughing at her as the tall boy nods at her and walks to his desk. Temari smiles and touches her shoulder while Kankuro smirks at her.

"As you may have realized I have a mission for you three," Gaara says as he takes off his robe and hat and hands them to Baki, "You may leave."

Baki bows and disappears.

"Yes. Though we did think it was strange seeing as Thana has just been released from the hospital Kazekage-sama. Isn't it too soon for her to fight?" Kayvan says bowing slightly.

"Technically yes but Dee-c…Thana will not be fighting in this mission. She is the one you will be protecting."

"What?" The three ANBU say blinking. Akiiki laughs/barks again.

"With all due respect sir…I might have been badly hurt in the last mission but I doubt I need protecting in Suna." Dee says.

Gaara nods, "I realize that but I did not say anything about you being protected in Suna did I?"

"Then what do you mean?" Marcel says folding his arms.

"You three will be accompanying me and my siblings to Konohagakure. You will be our escorts as well as protecting Dee-chan."

"But why do I need protecting Gaara?… I mean Gaara-sama." Dee wonders why she wanted to call the Kazekage just Gaara and why he kept saying her real name instead of Thana like everyone else.

"Because we will be escorting you to meet your husband to be and it would be wrong for him to see her covered in blood from a fight." Temari says smiling.

Kankuro scoffs, "I don't know. Knowing him he would probably think it was hot." He smirks at Dee and both Gaara and Dee glare at him.

Then Dee realizes what Temari had just said, "Wait…I'm getting married?"

"Yes. According to your mother and Tsume Inuzuka you were betrothed to marry the eldest son of the Inuzuka clan before you both were born. Your mother had planned on waiting until you were much older but after your attack she and the Inuzuka clan decided that it would be best if it would happen now. Plus the joining of your two clans unifies Konoha and Suna even more." Temari says.

"Inuzuka? Why would my mom do that to me?"

Gaara folds his hands in front of him, "The two clans are very similar. Your mother told me that your father and Tsume had made the promise that if two children of the opposite sex were born in the two clans then they would marry to bring great strength into the two."

Dee falls silent choosing only to stare at the ground.

"It will be fine Thana. Kiba Inuzuka is a nice guy. You'll like him." Temari says smiling a little.

"Stupid and cocky is more like it ..ow," Kankuro winces when his sister hits him, "Yeah he's a nice guy…"

Gaara looks at Dee, "Dee…"

Dee looks up and their eyes meet, "Sir."

"Do you accept this mission?"

"What choice do I have." She thinks, wondering what she has gotten herself into.

"Dee-chan…"

"I accept the mission. Kazekage-sama." Dee says softly.

Marcel and Kayvan nod, "We will protect you well Kazekage-sama."

"Good. We will be leaving in a few days and will be staying for a month or so. You may leave."

The three leave the office and head their separate ways. Dee runs back to her home and climbs the tree to reach her bedroom window. Once inside her room she drops Akiiki on the bed and glares at him.

"Now Dee…I know I should have told you about this…"

"What the fuck Akii? Marriage? I'm only 20 for heaven's sake. I can't get married. Plus Kiba's like what 16? That's child molestation man and I'm not down for that!" She yells.

Akiiki sighs, "Don't worry it has been a few years after the main story of Shippuden. Kiba should be around the same age as you though maybe a year younger. Everything works out fine."

"That doesn't mean I want to be married! I thought I was sent here to be a ninja or something not…get married to…to dog boy!"

"Pandora thought it would be an interesting turn of events plus…she thought it would make you happy."

"How in the hell would getting married at twenty make me fucking happy?" Dee flops backwards on her bed.

"Don't worry Dee-chan. You will enjoy your life here. I promise." Akiiki nuzzles her shoulder but Dee pushes him away.

"Yeah what the fuck ever, Akii."


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Four: Down the Rabbit Hole

"So I'm getting married." Dee says quietly staring down at the two scrolls that held both her weapons and the items that she packed for the trip to Konoha. Her mother stood beside her, staring down at her hands.

"It couldn't be helped. Tsume and Chioke made this promise long before you were born and before I even married him. A promise between ninjas should not be broken, Thana," Emi says, "It is good for Suna and it is good for our clans and you don't want to dishonor our clan or our village do you?"

Dee sighs, "No mother. I won't dishonor Suna or the clan…"

"Good. I've packed your wedding items and your bridal kimono in the scroll already. I do believe you are ready to leave."

"What if I don't love him?" The girl says suddenly touching the scroll nearest her.

Emi takes her eldest daughter's shoulders and stares into her eyes, "Love has nothing to do with this. This is about honor and power. Do you understand?"

Dee flinches at the woman's almost insane gaze and looks away, "I understand…"

"Good. You and your teammates leave for Konoha at dawn. Get some rest my child." Emi kisses her on the cheek and walks off, leaving Dee to curl up on her bed and stare up at the brown ceiling.

"This isn't fun Akiiki. I don't think I can do this." She rubs her cheek where her mother kissed her.

Akiiki sighs, "Yes you can Dee. We can't stop now. After all what fun would that be my dear?"

"Akiiki…"

"Just wait little Dee-chan. You've barely been here a few weeks and the fun will be starting soon." The fox smiles and licks his paw.

Dee just sighs and sits up, reaching over to grab the bottle of pills the medic-ninja had prescribed to her and pops one into her mouth. She then shuts her eyes and allows herself to fall into a dreamless sleep, for once not thinking about bloodshed and imaginary people.

She didn't know how long they had been running but she did know that she was tired and uncomfortable and it didn't help that a group of ninjas just decided to attack them. Dee was starting to hate ninjas…

"Give us your valuables!" The leader yelled obviously not realizing who Gaara and his siblings were and not caring that they were outnumbered.

"This is pathetic…"Kankuro says stepping forward but Kayvan blocks his way looking at Dee and Marcel.

"We're here to be your protectors right?" He says fixing his mask. Marcel and Dee nod and the three rush forward to attack the three members of the bandit group.

Dee finds that her body remembered how to fight well, blocking the enemy's punches and countering with moves of her own. In a flash she draws a kunai and slices the opponent's neck, watching as blood spills to the ground and resisting the urge to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Marcel says watching the girl shift uncomfortably as she watches the corpse hit the ground. She nods and points behind her towards the trees nearby.

"I…"She shifts again, her face paling under the mask.

Gaara tilts his head to the side, "Go."

Dee bows in thanks and runs a little ways off and rips off her mask, ignoring the looks that her teammates and Akiiki gave her. The small breakfast she had makes a reappearance half digested and she wipes her mouth wishing she had a breath mint. A few minutes later she returns, her mask back in place.

"Thana are you…" Kayvan starts.

"I'm fine." Dee wipes off the kunai and sticks it back into her weapons pocket and allowing Akiiki to return to his spot on her shoulder.

"Killing is a part of this world. Sure you just killed a group of petty thieves but who is to say they weren't murderers or rapists? Don't worry about it Dee…" Akiiki murmurs into her ear.

Dee just follows behind her team.

"So this is Konohagakure…" Dee whispers quietly as she stood on the balcony of Gaara's hotel suite. They had just arrived in the village and after checking in with the Hokage a nice, though loud at times, woman named Tsunade, the ANBU team escorted the Kazekage and his siblings to their hotel room.

While her teammates had left a short while ago, Dee had stayed to talk to Gaara a few more minutes before leaving to go find her new home the Inuzuka Compound. But instead she waited outside while her boss talked quietly with his siblings about the mission.

Akiiki sighed from his place sitting on the banister, "You're stalling…"

Dee glances up at him, watching the way his mouth didn't really move when he spoke to her but his voice still came out all the same, "Yes I am."

"Dee…"

"I…killed someone. Their blood was spilt on the ground…Akiiki…I…" Dee shakes her head and falls silent when she hears Gaara open the balcony door and step outside.

"You're still here." He says quietly.

Dee nods.

"You seemed out of it today."

Dee blinks and turns to him, "Gaara-sama…"

Gaara just looks past her at the Hokage monument, "You should probably get going Dee-chan. The Inuzukas are waiting, it would be rude to be any later."

Dee sighs, "Yes sir."

She allows Akiiki to jump back onto her shoulder and fixes her clothing and hair when Gaara touches her wrist lightly.

"You can always come to us if you need to talk. Temari and Kankuro and…I will be here Dee-chan."

Dee smiles then bows before picking up her two scrolls, "Thank you Gaara-sama."

He nods and walks back inside while the girl jumps from the balcony onto the a rooftop near by and starts heading in the direction of the Inuzuka compound, randomly checking the map that Lady Tsunade had given her.

It was rather comforting, the click of her boots against the rooftops of Konoha. It was much bigger then Suna and the climate was easier to get accustomed too unlike the dry heat of the other village. Here it was easy to feel the wind flowing through her hair and not get hit by sand in the face. But deep down Suna felt a little like home inspite of her creepy family.

Dee shifts her kimono-like sleeve to stare at the map then flits down the roof top onto the ground. She was glad that she had changed into her normal outfit, knowing that her ANBU uniform would arose suspicion with the many ninja of Konoha and feeling more comfortable in her civilian clothes then she did in the stiff uniform she was required to wear. She stares at the map then looks around till she see's the gate of the Inuzuka clan's property and the smells of canine floats to her nose.

"I suppose this is it then…" she mumbles walking forward and climbing to the top of the gate then over it. When she drops to the ground she falls and ends up face to face with a large black wolf-like dog with an eye patch and that was missing his left ear.

"Oh boy…" the wolf stalks closer and she backs up a little.

"What business do you have here trespasser?" The wolf growls to her surprise.

"Um…um….I'm…Thana…Kitsuneka…."Dee chokes out, surprised at the fear she felt staring at the large wolf. She had never been scared of dogs before but when you had a huge black wolf with huge teeth to match growling at you she guessed that it was only natural.

"Kuromaru heel! This is our guest!" A loud voice yells out and a tall woman with messy brown hair, brown eyes and two triangular markings on both of her cheek appears with her hands on her hips.

"Tsume-sama?" Dee says keeping an eye on the wolf, Kuromaru.

"And you must be Thana. It's nice to see you again girl. Though the last time I saw you, you were only a baby," Tsume smirks and pulls the girl to her feet, "I see you've grown quite a bit. Did you have trouble getting here?"

Dee pales a little when she remembers the attack once more but shakes her head and smiles, "No not too much trouble. It's really nice to meet you ma'am."

Tsume nods, "I'm sorry about Kuromaru. Some of the dogs here aren't quite used to guests. Especially ones that decide to jump over our gate instead of just walking through it."

Dee just rubs the back of her head then smiles when the woman winks at her, "Heh…sorry…"

"It's fine kid. Come on let me show you to your room and introduce you to the family."

As it turned out her "fiancé-to-be" was out on a mission and would not be back for a few days. That left Dee and Akiiki to be introduced to the small family of Tsume and her daughter Hana as well as the many dogs that were running about the compound. The girl was given a room to call her own and was left to unpack.

Akiiki snorts when he sees Dee glance towards the window, "No you can't run away Dee. Inspite of your limited knowledge of this world I doubt that even with what little skills you had you would be able to actually get anywhere."

"Oh thanks for the confidence in me Akii." Dee growls out hanging up her clothes and moving to summon her wedding kimono only to have a note appear in her hand that said, "Not yet kid ~Mom."

"How did she..? I can't even see my own wedding dress! This is really lame." She finishes packing and places the scrolls next to her bed and sits on the window sill, letting Akiiki crawl into her lap.

"You know why you have been sent here and you can't run away from a gift. You did tell Pandora that you were lonely didn't you?"

Dee frowns slightly, "Maybe I did…"

Akiiki nuzzles her stomach, "Then this is to fix that. Now calm down and just enjoy the ride."

The sounds of the Inuzuka hounds howling fill the air and Dee sighs, staring out the window once more watching the sun set.


	5. Smells Like Prey to Me

Chapter Five: Smells like Prey to me

She was surrounded by dogs on both sides, their teeth bared and hackles raised as they waited for their masters to call the order to attack. Her right hand twitched at her side and her body slides into a crouch, Tsume notices this and Kuromaru charges towards her. Dee flips to side onto her right hand and kicks the wolf in its stomach lightly earning a growl and a scratch to her leg.

Hana throws a kunai just as she flips upright, scratching her side and she winces, twirling around and flinging a kunai back towards the girl. Tsume makes herself known once more by rushing and slashing her in the back with her claws filled with chakra causing the girl to buck forward and hit the ground. She feels the woman's chakra burn her back and she cries out.

"You're slowing up. We've been at this for weeks, you need to be stronger. I thought you were supposed to be ANBU…pathetic." Tsume growls crossing her arms over her chest.

Dee growls, her chakra flooding her senses and she feels her nails lengthening and her teeth sharpening. The girl runs forward on all fours, her long claws slashing the air in front of Tsume's body, the woman throwing up her arms to keep the girl from tearing opening her face. The girl yelps when Kuromaru bites her leg, the pain bringing her out of her anger.

"Ow… shit…what happened?" Dee kneels on the ground panting deeply and holding her left leg in her hands, glaring at Kuromaru when he licks the wound in apology.

"Rage. You went into a feral-like state. Your father had the same problem." Tsume walks forward and ruffles the girl's hair, "You'll learn how to control it. Why don't you have Hana heal you then go rest, we'll continue training tomorrow."

Dee nods and allows Hana to help her limp her way inside to the veterinary clinic part of the compound.

"This is getting ridiculous. I can't believe that training is that important in this world." Dee says as she looks for a room in the house where she wouldn't end up being chased by a member of the Inuzuka family and their partners. Even if she was done training for the day that still didn't mean the dogs of her new family didn't want to chase her around the compound and use her as a play thing. Inspite of being trained as fighting machine's the animals still loved to play and it seemed that Akiiki and Dee's scent brought out the chase in them.

The girl hears barking close by and dodges into a random room, locking the door behind her. She noticed that she had never been in this room of the house even though it was on the same hall as her bedroom was. She mostly left the different bedrooms alone and either spent time with Hana or in one of the sitting rooms of the house. This bedroom smelled like male and looked like it belonged to a teenager with clothing laying on the floor along with other items.

"This must be Kiba's room." She mumbles, her brain slowly memorizing the scent as her fiancé's. It was fading and it reminded her of a predator's smell but still smelled completely spicy and male that she kind of liked it even though it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

The girl glances back at the door then yawns, limping towards the messily made bed and curling up on the comforter. After a week of training with Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka clan and helping out the Hokage on a few errands with her team, the girl was tired; still not used to the amount of physical exertion it took to be a ninja. Her body didn't hurt as much, since it was used to the beatings it took but still Dee couldn't help but be winded after each mission and the training she had to endure.

"I'll just stay here for a while. Just until the commotion dies down." The girl yawns and soon falls asleep, forgetting that while healing her, her sister-in-law had mentioned that Kiba was finally coming home that day.

~Kiba Inuzuka~

It was the new scent in the house that warned him that something was up.

After a long mission in the land of snow with his teammates and Team Kakashi, he had finally arrived home and wanted nothing more then to lay in his bed and sleep for a few days. He knew that wasn't going to be happening when he smelt that scent and saw the strange smirk on his mother's face.

"Mom….what's with that look?" He asks climbing off of Akamaru's back and eyeing the woman.

"Nothing Kiba…I'm just…glad you're home. We'll talk at dinner." Tsume says still smiling as she walks away. Kiba just gives her a look before kicking off his shoes.

"…weird…god what's that smell." He sniffs the air, the strange scent driving his senses crazy. It wasn't bad, it was just different. It was a strange almost canine like scent yet nothing like the Inuzuka hounds, mixed with mint and just the barest hint of the smell that belonged distinctively to his family. That alone confused him, the way his family smell mixed in with the strange canine like smell that reminded him of something.

Rubbing at his nose, Kiba gives Akumaru some food and water and pets his partner's head before finally deciding to find out what that strange scent was, knowing that it would drive him crazy until he did. He strips off his leather jacket and heads down the hallway towards his room, pausing at his door when he realizes that the scent, while it lingered faintly around the house, came strongest from a room not too far away from his own and his room.

He growls at the thought of someone being in his room and slams open the door, only to blink when he sees what the intruder actually was. A girl around his age, lay curled up on his bed, her long black hair tangled around her. Surprisingly she didn't wake up when his door hit the wall.

"Who…"

"Thana Kitsuneka, a former ninja of Sunagakure and your fiancée. I believe she has passed out from training today…"Hana says walking into the room. Kiba was surprised that he didn't notice her, the other female scent bothering him so much that he did not notice his own sister's chakra and smell as she walked down the hall to him.

"I came to check on her wounds and to also clue you in since mom said you had just gotten home."

"When did this happen? Since when do I have a fiancée? "

" Since you two were born. Mom and her father were friends and decided that when two members of the opposite sex were born in our clan and their's that they would be married to unify to similar and powerful clans. She was the oldest daughter and you are the only son so…"

"Now we have to get married. Why didn't Mom tell me this before!" Kiba yells, only to have Hana cover his mouth with her hand.

"It was going to happen when you two were a little older but there was some trouble with Thana and the Kazekage and Hokage decided that this marriage would help unify Suna and Konoha even more."

"Trouble?" Kiba asks glancing back at the girl

"Later. Anyway she's not any more happy about this then you are but she's at least been trying to make the best of it and become part of the family. You two could at least become friends." Hana says shaking her head as she walks into the room and lifts up the back of Thana's tank top. Kiba looks away as his sister changes the bandages on the stranger's leg and back.

"All done. If you want I can take her back to her room though it is kind of ironic that she chose your room to hide from the dogs from."

"What is she scared of the dogs or something? Why would she need to hide from them?" Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"Since her family has close ties with foxes, she isn't that comfortable around the dogs because they like chasing her. I think she is warming up to the Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru though when she doesn't have to train with them. Anyway I'll move her back to her room…"

Kiba shakes his head and sighs, "Leave her. I'll go grab something to eat and sleep later on."

Hana nods and hugs her brother, "I'm glad you're back and don't worry about all this. You'll figure everything out soon."

His sister ruffles his hair and walks out of the room. The boy walks to his bed and studies the girl, his eyes trailing up her body before he leans in and sniffs her neck. A growl erupts from his throat as he realizes what was exactly wrong with the girl's personal scent. She simply smelled like a fox did and to his chakra being mixed with Akamaru's that told his mind one thing.

"Prey." He growls again then steps back shaking his head then walks off to go find something to eat and to take a much needed bath to get his mind off of the new girl whose scent did weird things to his body.


	6. Hello, Am I Supposed to Love You?

Chapter Six: Hello, Am I supposed to love you?

Warmth and the spicy scent of a male. Dee could have gotten used to that smell, if of course it didn't mean waking up with her head on the bare chest of a hot stranger.

Or maybe that was a good thing.

Well Dee wasn't quite sure at the moment if it was good or bad but she did know that Kiba had a lot of muscles and looked good in fishnet and that she rather liked his arm being around her. To bad she didn't remember exactly why she was in his room.

"Grrr…" Growling sounded just outside the door and the girl freezes up remembering exactly why she had hid out in her fiancé's room for the day.

"Stupid irrational fear of dogs…insanely unnaturally large dogs…" She thinks some color leaving her face.

"Calm down. The dogs won't hurt you if they know who's dominant. Just act like you're in control and show them who's boss," A low voice laughs just by her ear and Dee looks into the brown eyes of Kiba who grins at her, "Just watch."

Dee whimpers softly when he pulls away from her and climbs out of the bed then blushes and wonders why she did that when he turns and looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

"Yep you're totally submissive. Shut up and watch." He holds up a finger to his lips and opens the door, his demeanor changing in an instant. He appeared to be glaring at the four or five dogs standing outside the door.

"Look you puppies, she is trying to rest from being wounded earlier today. Leave her alone. You hear me?" He says not yelling but his voice coming out even yet forceful. Dee hears the dogs whimper and she does it as well, wanting to roll on to her back and show the white fur of her belly…if she had had any that is. The quiet even tone of the ninja's voice just screamed alpha male then …and it bothered Dee in different ways.

"And that's how you do it. You don't yell or run away just show them you're in charge." Kiba says suddenly back in his spot on the bed his arms curled behind his head, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Dee jumps slightly when she notices him and he smirks tugging on her arm to make her lay back down on his chest.

"Oh…interesting. I don't think I can do that."

"Mmm…yeah I know you couldn't." His laugh rumbles through his chest and Dee shifts to glare at him.

"What do you mean by that…" She stops when he glares at her.

"Lay. Down." A white flash of fang and Dee found herself laying her head back on his chest, wondering how exactly he did that.

Kiba smirks some more, running a hand through her hair, "Good girl."

"This sucks." She thinks but his fingers find that one spot on the back of her neck that made her knees go weak and she groans softly, forgetting her weird submissiveness towards Kiba for a few blissful minutes.

Kiba smiles his right hand scratching at her neck and his left finding the tattoo on her hip, "…prey…"

You see after Kiba had gotten his bath and finally calmed down he had tracked down his mother and after almost getting his tail handed to him for yelling at her, she sat him down for a talk. She explained to him the situation and told him the one thing that made his new situation a whole lot more interesting.

"Thana might talk big and bad but she and the all other female members Kitsuneka clan have one thing in common. They are really submissive to their mates or husbands. From what Chioke told me, Thana acts like her mother in some aspects. They want to seem like they are in charge but show them the alpha male in you and they freeze up. This works with us and you especially because like you noticed with her, you smell different. You smell not only like a dog but like a more dominant person just like she smelled submissive and like prey to you."

"Now this won't mean you can totally order her around because I bet she will ignore you if you did and if you tried to force her she'll probably try to bite your nuts off and if you ever think about raising your hand to her if she does or if she won't listen to you, you'll have to answer to me and the Kazekage himself, not to mention her clan and that creepy little fox thing that follows her around. Got it?"

Kiba pales, " I wouldn't hit a girl. You know that."

"I'm just saying. I know I raised you right boy. But this does mean you can get your way in some aspects you just need to find a way to do it. Remember you're not only her fiancé but you're her Dom now and you're going to have to gain her trust."

Kiba shifts uncomfortably feeling weird about having someone else other then his teammates and family having to trust him, not to mention this person was someone he was going to be married to. And yet part of him liked it, having to get someone else to trust him, not because they worked together but because of different reasons. Plus being the dominant person to someone after living with his controlling mother and sister for so long did sound appealing in more ways than one.

He thanks his mother and heads back to his room after grabbing a bite to eat and finds the girl still sleeping in his bed, her body curled up in a fetal position and the sound of her breathing reaching his ears. He climbs in beside her, deciding that being nearby her would get him used to her when she shifted and ended up with her head on his chest. Used to being used as a pillow from living with Akumaru for so long, he just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her so he too could get some sleep.


End file.
